


Mutants, Robots, and Other Things Medical School Doesn't Cover

by Infiniteplums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Sassy Jarvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteplums/pseuds/Infiniteplums
Summary: When you were in school to become an emergency room physician, they constantly told you to be prepared for anything and everything.  You're pretty sure that the "anything and everything" they warned you about didn't involve having superheroes as patients, though.  Nothing could prepare you for that.Series of reader-insert one shots where you're the newest doctor in the Avengers' medical wing.





	1. Vents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one serve as the intro. Have fun!

Maria had approached you right after your graduation ceremony with an offer. Looking back, it was almost too good to be true: join SHIELD's medical team and not only do what you love, but get paid to travel the world while doing it. The first few years were definitely an adventure, as you were on the front lines for New York, Sokovia, and almost all of the biggest events in SHIELD history. You gained a reputation as one of the most skilled and fast-thinking doctors on the team, which played in your favor once the rumors of the Avengers building a facility in upstate New York began. It took less than three days from then for the directors to call you into the meeting room with the the transfer offer, and another four to pack up your things. 

They had given you an entire floor of the main tower as an apartment, saying it was "much more practical" to be a few floors up from the med bay than in another building. You weren't complaining though. Your living room was twice the size of the apartment you had left, and overlooked the outdoor training ground where a group of recruits were currently going for a run. Fortunately, they had given you a few days to settle in before starting your new position, so you were able to start unpacking the boxes currently stacked in the far corner. 

You were unloading the second box of kitchen supplies when you were caught off guard by what sounded like a small squeak. A quick glance over your shoulder confirmed that you were still alone, and you shrugged and went back to the task at hand. When the squeak returned a few minutes later, you turned to see light reflecting from what almost looked like one of the the screws from the vent cover turning. You slowly reached for one of the knives you thankfully had already unpacked, and tightened your grip as the cover quietly flipped open. As you slowly made your way to the far corner, a man managed to crawl out and try to land without making a noise. Unfortunately, it seemed he missed whatever mark he was trying to hit, and he ended up falling with a loud thud. "Mr/Miss Y/L/N, Agent Barton wishes to welcome you to the compound" the AI you had been told about announced as the man raised a hand and waived from his position on the ground. You sighed, relaxing at the recognizable name and setting the knife back on the counter before grabbing a first aid kit. 

"Is this how you greet all of your neighbors?" You asked before sitting down next to him and activating one of the ice packs. Clint sat up and shrugged, wincing as he took the pack and held it against a spot on his head. Thankfully, he wasn't showing signs of a concussion or other trauma. "Normally there's a coffee table or chair there for me to land on, but you seemed to have redecorated already." You let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm sorry I ruined your welcome wagon" you joked back before holding out a hand. "I'm Dr. Y/N Y/L/N, but I'm guessing you already knew that." "Clint" he simply replies as he shakes your hand, "And Tony gave us all the heads-up that you'd be joining the repair team. He and Pepper couldn't be here to greet you themselves, so they told me to make a memorable first impression for them." You sigh, now starting to question what exactly you were getting yourself into, before helping Clint back up onto his feet and walking him towards the elevator. "Tell them that it was definitely unforgettable, and that if they want to make their own, I have office hours every day." He nodded and tossed the ice pack back at you as he boarded to go back to his floor. 

"JARVIS" you called out, "Please tell me that Barton's grand entrance is the strangest thing that will happen here." "Mr. Stark has programmed me to only lie when it benefits him" he replied, causing you to to be both scared and excited for your first day of actual work.


	2. Subtle Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've moved in, avoided any more home invasions, and have started to settle in. Guess it's time to actually get to work, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all pretend the bad parts of Endgame didn't happen and nobody's heart got ripped out of their chests.

The next few days went relatively smoothly. The pile of boxes slowly decreased as everything found its place, and the apartment was finally starting to feel like home. Plus, you haven't had any more unexpected visitors; although you weren't quite sure whether that was due to Clint getting the home invasion bug out of his system or your new decorative cactus conveniently placed under the vent. Either way, you couldn't complain, and you were able to go into your first day on the job with your head held high. 

To say the office that you were given was incredible was an understatement. It had all of the latest technology Tony had developed, which allowed you to keep an eye on all of your patients at once. JARVIS was integrated with it, so you could order anything from medication to a physical therapist without moving a finger. On your desk was a vase filled with a variety of flowers and a neatly wrapped box containing your new white coat and a card from Pepper (and Morgan, whose doodle filled one side) welcoming you to the compound. You slipped on the coat and took a deep breath as you mentally prepared yourself for what was ahead. 

The day was surprisingly calm, all things considered. Agents trickled in and out with various cuts and the occasional fracture from training exercises gone wrong, and you were able to treat everyone quickly. Clint had popped in towards the end of your shift, introducing you to Natasha and briefly going over their thoughts with the new recruits. 

Then, the lights went out.

Normally, that wouldn't be cause for concern. Hell, you worked without any electricity for a week when you were treating people in Sokovia. You were also 99.9% sure there were plenty of backup generators that would keep the monitors and other important equipment running. 

The music, however, was a different story.

You glanced over at Natasha, who was somehow managing to keep a straight face, and then Clint, who was biting his lip to hold back a shit-eating grin. It took you a second, but you recognized the song: Back in Black by AC/DC. Which meant that there was a clear and obvious source to whatever was going on. You glanced down the hallway and found exactly who you were looking for, sitting in a red and gold chair and being pulled by one of his robots. The music stopped as he reached where the three of you were standing. 

"You do know I have patients here, right?" You asked as Tony Stark stood up, offering a slight shrug in response. "They're used to my style of hospitality. It helps keep things from getting too boring around here." He held out his hand, which you politely shook. "Well, in that case, it's a pleasure to official meet you, Mr. Stark. I hope I don't see you too often down here." That made him laugh, as he turned to grab a gift bag hanging from the robot's main arm. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm quite familiar with this end of the tower. So consider this me thanking you in advance for likely saving my life repeatedly." You smiled and graciously accepted the gift. "Just doing my job. Please thank Pepper and Morgan for the flowers as well. They're beautiful." Tony nodded and got back on his chair. "Will do. Now, DUM-E, back to the lab!" he explained, dramatically gesturing towards the robot that brought him there. DUM-E hesitated, then tried to turn Tony's chair around so they could go back down the hall. When that didn't immediately work, it decided that the best solution to the problem would be to apply force... in the form of spraying Tony with the fire extinguisher. You held back a laugh and went into your office to grab supplies to help clean up as Tony, Clint, and Natasha argued over whether or not it was funny.

It definitely was, and you definitely weren't sure what you had gotten yourself into.


End file.
